1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to image processing technology to extract a facial feature from an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facial recognition technology may be simpler and less adverse to users in comparison to other biometric recognition technologies, for example, fingerprint and iris recognition. Such facial recognition technology has been widely used in various application fields, for example, identification, multimedia searches, security, and surveillance systems using facial information.
In general, a method of recognizing a face may include training a recognizer configured to perform facial recognition using learning images and performing the facial recognition on an input image using the trained recognizer. In an operation of training the recognizer, facial features may be extracted from the learning images and the recognizer may classify and learn the facial features. In an operation of performing the facial recognition, facial features may be extracted from an input image and the recognizer may perform the facial recognition based on the extracted facial features.